


Survivors: Untold Stories of Forgotten Packs Book 1: Hellhound

by brendonstitties



Category: Survivors - Erin Hunter, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dogs, Enjoy!, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Takes place in the universe the authors under the name "Erin Hunter" have created, Wolf Pack, Wolves, dog pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: In The Erin Hunter animal universe.Deep in the forests of America, there lay a pack of Forgotten dogs that twolegs neglected. Some are half wolf, and some come from far away in hopes of finding refuge in what used to be the most known pack: the Shadow Pack.The Shadow Pack welcomed any eligible warrior, or weak elder/small dog that had nowhere else to go.But over the years, Twolegs began to close them in a restricted space, limiting their resources. Until the fence was expanded.A new pack came in, driving them even deeper into their habitat, and as time passed by they were forgotten. A wolf pack by the name of the Hell Pack moved them out, taking over their old spot.With tensions on the rise, a new member joins the pack after being rejected from the Hell Pack, and the Beta of the Shadow Pack thinks that this new member may just be the answer to their problems.Will the Shadow Pack be able to win their name back, will the new wolf be able to take down the alpha of the Hell Pack? Find out in:Survivors: Untold Stories of Forgotten PacksBook 1: Hellhound





	Survivors: Untold Stories of Forgotten Packs Book 1: Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the character listing for the Shadow Pack. I will probably do the Hell Pack character sheet once I get into them more, but for now enjoy my character creation. I hope you tune in to read this story as i write it :)

The Shadow Pack

Alpha- Sheba  
Female brown mutt with brown eyes, large muscle mass and lean posture, but lots of inner strength. Currently nursing ten puppies from Mud.  
Age: 7 yrs  
Mate- Mud  
Pups: 5  
Origins: escaped from evil twolegs

Beta- Mud  
White male pit bull with brown ears and spots. fathering five puppies with Sheba.  
Age: 4 yrs  
Mate- Sheba  
Pups: 3  
Origins: was taken away from twolegs and forced to fend for himself

Medic:  
Borris-  
Short-legged tan female dog with a long snout and lots of knowledge on medicines and herbs. Has cured green/whitecough in puppies easier than a common cold. Is revered as best medic the pack has ever had.  
Age- 6  
Mate- Not Allowed  
Origins: was in a different dog packed, was kicked out after having a litter of puppies, that ultimately stayed in her old pack.

Hunters:  
Midnight (Rank on hold)-  
Female full black bulldog/pitbull with dark brown eyes. Has a scar going down the middle of her face from a wolf attack years ago. Best hunter because she is nearly invisible during nighttime, the best shift for her.  
Age: 8  
Mate- Bear  
Origins: was a rogue dog abandoned by two legs.  
Pups: Expecting

Bandit-  
White mutt pit bull with brown ears and spots, but with a black muzzle and nose.  
Age: 4  
Mate- None  
Origins: Chased Mud until they were together again, abandoning his caring twolegs for his brother.

Junior-  
Short-legged tan dog with a black snout and white stripe along the middle of his eyes, and black surrounding the fur around his eyes.  
Age: 5  
Mate- Lily  
Siblings- Bear  
Origins: Sheba, Bo (deceased)

Lily-  
Medium brindle pit bull with blue and green eyes.  
Age: 3  
Mate: Junior  
Origins: was born to street dogs, after mother and father died she wandered off and found the shadow pack.

Warriors:  
Bear-  
Long-legged orange-brown mutt with squishy face brown eyes. Has big paws that prove useful in battle, along with sharp and big teeth and a strong razor sharp grip that has taken down a wolf before. Strongest dog in the pack, refuses to become Beta.  
Age: 4  
Mate- Midnight  
Pups: Expecting  
Origins: Sheba, Bo (deceased)

Spark:  
Male white dog with a single black ear and a black nose. one tiny black dot above his tail.  
Age: 1  
Mate- None  
Origins: wandered too far away from his twolegs as a small puppy and quickly found the shadow pack, where he was able to nurse off of Sheba until he was ready to eat regular food. Has just been initiated as a warrior and will receive his warrior name shortly.

Rex-  
Strong beefy pit bull with lots of muscle and bright blue eyes. Expecting Pups soon from mate Silver.  
Age: 3  
Mate- Silver  
Pups: expecting  
Origins: was a fighter dog, hence the reason he is blind in one eye. One night a fight got too much for him and the evil twolegs threw him out. Silver and Midnight found him nearly dead on a patrol, and they brought him back to the pack to nurse back to health.

Silver (Rank on hold)-  
Female Great Dane/wolf with silver grey coat and bright blue eyes with a shiny white spot on the left side. Expecting Pups soon.  
Age: 4  
Mate- Rex  
Pups: Expecting  
Origins: was born into a wolf pack as a glad breed with two other sisters, the two sisters were sacrificed to the twolegs and Silver was able to escape to the shadow pack.

Nursing/Expecting Mothers:

Silver (Rank on hold)-  
Female Great Dane/wolf with silver grey coat and bright blue eyes with a shiny white spot on the left side. Expecting Pups soon.  
Age: 4  
Mate: Rex

Midnight (Rank on hold)-  
Female full black bulldog/pitbull with dark brown eyes. Has a scar going down the middle of her face from a wolf attack years ago. Best hunter because she is nearly invisible during nighttime, the best shift for her.  
Age: 8  
Mate- Bear

Sheba  
Female brown mutt with brown eyes, large muscle mass and lean posture, but lots of inner strength. Currently nursing ten puppies from Mud.  
Age: 7 yrs  
Mate- Mud  
Pups: 7

Puppies:  
Ruff, Storm, Peanut, & Alaska-  
All are white dogs with small black spots, and bright blue eyes.  
Ruff-Male  
Age: 9 months  
Peanut-Male  
Age: 9 months  
Storm-Female  
Age: 9 months  
Alaska-Female  
Age: 9 months  
Origins: April, Brutus

Elders:

April-  
Small pit bull with scars littering her backside from fights and fleas. Has had multiple litters of puppies over her life, and was dumped out by twolegs when she was no longer able to produce offspring anymore, along with a few of her sons, Mud, Bandit, Spark, Ruff, Storm, Peanut, and Alaska.  
Age: 13 yrs  
Mate- Brutus  
Pups: 25+  
Origins: dumped out by breeder twolegs

Brutus-  
All white pitbull dog with broken ears and a few spots littering his face and ears. Bright blueish green eyes that sag just a little bit.  
Age: 11 yds  
Mate- April  
Pups: 25+  
Origins: dumped out by breeder twolegs

Omega(s):

Bubbles-  
Brown chihuahua/poodle with brown eyes. Missing some teeth, so pups have to chew her food for her once meals are given to her.  
Age: 9  
Mate- None  
Origins: abandoned by twolegs with Baby  
Baby-  
Blind elder chihuahua that lives out the rest of her days wandering around camp with a pup usually by her side to guide her. Is close to the end.  
Age: 11  
Mate- None  
Origins: abandoned by two legs with Bubbles

Camp Description:  
Wide open clearing with rocks surrounding it to guard it, with large patches of grass and moss shading certain areas. Upon entering, to the left is the prey pile where fresh kill is stored, in the center in the far back is the moon rock where the Alpha preforms Warrior and Hunter ceremonies as well as naming ceremonies if needed.  
To the right would be the nursery, where the pups that aren't the alphas are kept, along with injured and sick dogs.  
Under the moon rock is the Alpha and Beta's den where they and their puppies rest. They always have fresh clean moss bedding with animal fur, and moss hanging in front of the opening to keep the shade inside present, along with two holes on the sides to act as a window and air flow, along with sunlight in the daytime.  
To the right of the moon rock is the else's den, where the elders and Omega's rest. They usually have clean moss bedding with occasional animal furs to keep their old bones comfy.   
To the right of the moon rock is the Warrior's dens, where the Warriors rest before going to the Moonpool outside of camp or just for their nightly rest. It's fairly large, with enough space to fit several dogs. The overhang is a curved rock, and the two dens for warriors and hunters are in a small hollowed out cave. Usually lined with clean moss bedding and deerskin.  
To the left of the Warrior's dens is the Hunter's dens, where the Hunter's rest. Same size as the Warriors den, but with more animal skins and no moss, since they hunt for the pack and supply the food that keeps them alive.  
There is a small stream of water that runs loosely around the moon rock with grass and dirt around it, a small water supply for the pack if anyone becomes thirsty.  
In the near left corner by the entrance is the puppies den, which is a very large hollowed out tree trunk with clean moss and leftover animal and dog fur and hairs stuffed into it, and a maximum of ten medium puppies could fit into it.


End file.
